Thorn
by Kuro Guardian
Summary: Love is a relative experince created of urges no one understands. This contains sex and violence although not very bad.


As the building fell though the world seemed to slow becoming a disjointed blur. Only two things seemed real the flailing body of Amon and the tears she shed hovering in brilliance. She knew she loved him yet she'd never bother to tell him. And now she never would. The actual impact was anti-climatic beside the rush of thought in her mind. She died instantly her spine snapping along the first, third, and eighth vertebrae. Her eyes already gray in death, as her hand lay stretched toward her beloved. Amon…

He should be dead right now, he wish he were. Her hand lay stretched toward him as if pleading for help. Or begging him to stay with her. He couldn't leave her, even though he wanted to-his legs were twisted wrecks. One knee was shattered, the other impaled by a support beam. He couldn't feel his calves, but he could see they were barely attached. His concentration was already becoming disjointed from loss of blood. He should have touched her, kissed her… What was he thinking? He didn't love her, hadn't ever loved or even thought of her unless in annoyance. She was just a child who presented another obstacle when completing a mission. Except now when he knew he wouldn't make it much longer he wished for companionship, for love- warmth. Even from her who he barely knew and honestly had no wish to know.

She remembered that first day she'd seen him while waiting at the café. She'd thought him handsome if cold and aloof. The look he'd given her was one she'd never been able to understand. Had he been attracted or merely curious? Maybe a little bit of both? He'd never shown interest in either way after she'd been formally introduced as part of the team. If anything he became hostile towards her. Nothing she did seemed to impress him; it was always one mistake after another. Still he'd given her those glasses so that must mean something, right? No he just wanted a more efficient performance from her so he wouldn't be set on fire. The other team members seemed to think nothing was out of the ordinary, so maybe he was just that way. Still it hurt having him so close and loving him so much when he'd just look away.

She was beginning to smell it'd been over two hours now. He was still bleeding, but slowly prolonging the agony. Maybe this was his punishment for - no he wouldn't think of that. Her face was turning a chalky gray and her eyes a dull opal. A fly walked on one of them pausing to wash its face. Amon jerked his head to look elsewhere. He shut his eyes and tried to breathe. Where were the rescue teams? Were they just going to abandon him here? He realized he was panting and utterly terrified. "I have to calm down nothing is going to happen in the next five minutes. Someone will come sooner or later to help."

The returning echo made him realize he was talking aloud. And he hadn't even realized it. He was fading fast losing all facilities, his bowels having given out earlier. The smell was worsening how long had it been? His watch was broken smashed along with his wrist by falling debris. Her hair stood out even more radiant against her current pallor. But then she was always rather pale and somewhat plain, that's what must have excited me that homespun beauty. Slowly he lifted his head and slammed it into the ground. He hoped he'd die soon anything to get away from here.

She'd had a dream about him carrying her to bed. It was the day of Detrie's party and Robyn had gotten much too drunk. Only a sweet dream though she'd woken up naked. Her hymn was still intact she'd die a virgin dashed against the ground. Falling, still falling, when the floor caved in why had he yelled sorry? It didn't make sense, but few things did. Like why she loved him and no one else. At least Mother Aptiva would be proud. Her Robyn hadn't become a common whore.

I could have raped her. He lay staring in morbid fascination at the object of many fantasies. More flies had come dancing all over her body. Tracking blood across her face like freckles. Her dress was jacked up over her hips revealing long, smooth legs of alabaster. They'd never wrapped around a man's waist, never been stained except for the virginal blood trickling from between her legs. He'd come close to spoiling her at that party. She was really adorable with a few drinks in her. She was also a complete slut. He shook his head. Where were these thought coming from?

Anyway she needed to go home. Being the responsible one' he'd volunteered to take her. The trip was mostly uneventful except for a few slips' of the hand on both their parts. That might have been the fault of his slight' state of intoxication. He barely had her out of the car before he was actively groping her. Manhandling her into an elevator he began to feel under her dress pulling it out of the way. She was half out of her dress by the time they were at her floor. Luckily this was a quiet building otherwise someone might have noticed. It seemed to take forever to get the door open; he'd dropped the keys twice. Tripping and falling all over the living room they finally made it to her room. She had a nice little bed for them to fall on. The dress was off before they hit the mattress his coat followed. They engaged in a rough kissing match trying to dominate each other.

Sitting up to pull his shirt off he trailed his eyes down her pubescent body. It was slim and slightly plump with tight curves lovely in the dim lighting. Her body was entirely flushed with her hair spread across the pillow. The look on her face was one of drunken lust wearing a predatory smile eyes dark with needful want. All she had on was a small white bra and lacy white panties. She was already unclasping her bra and tossing to the side to reveal a pair of small, perky breasts with dusky erect nipples. He sucked one of her breast into his mouth causing a dreamy moan. It made him smile, but it wasn't what he wanted.

He wanted- he didn't know what he wanted, but it laid inside her. Moving back he hooked two fingers into her underwear and pulled them down. She seemed to protest or maybe that was encouragement? She seemed wet enough her flower's' petals already unfurling. He entered one finger inside her, which she readily clamped down upon sighing dreamily. She was still a virgin sprawled nude on a bed with a finger inside her. And then she said it. "Amon I love you." She was only a child, a child who loved him. Not again, he couldn't go down that road again.

She hit the ground hard dislodging her left shoulder and snapping her spine. Her xothem broke off ricocheting though her abdomen piercing several organs. A pipe from above speared her through the small of her back. She'd already died minutes before this was just insult to injury. Her last thoughts were on Amon and a little girl he refused to speak of smiling from a picture. Who was she and why does she hold your smile Amon? Her final gesture was to reach out her hand to the falling figure of black so far beyond her reach. In life as in death never letting her near enough to touch. And all around her a snow of dust flitted down upon her.

He was staring at her again. She was so silent just like Amara that night. The only person he could ever swear to have loved-Amara. They were both so innocent, so sweet, and yet so mature. But he'd let them both die after he let them both down. He knew what it was he wanted form her- to have Amara back one more time. He'd loved Amara his daughter- the one person who seemed to love him no matter what. She had his heart from the second she was born. Holding her fragile body in his hands as she laid there with complete faith in him…

He had no defense against her. He spent all the time he could with her and would even watch her in her sleep. It seemed like some kind dream, but as she grew things became strange. He would go to hold her and there was an electricity that hadn't existed before. And then one night he was holding her tender body in his hands as she laid there in complete trust. That's what he sought inside Robyn the peace he'd know inside Amara. He was only trying to substitute other. And in the end he'd lost them both in his weakness. He couldn't protect Amara from her mother and he couldn't protect Robyn from this witch.

It was getting colder by the second and he couldn't think straight at all. It didn't matter all he could see was Amara's body bloody and shredded by her mother's knife. Her mother's body sat in a chair a gun wound in her right temple the pistol lying on the ground. It was his fault playing them against each other. He'd never been able to form stable relationships. He should have followed his instincts he hadn't then and he hadn't now. He'd felt the wrongness of the situation when he walked through the door. He knew this witch was known for laying traps. That witch murdered his daughter, his heart and like many others victims he became a hunter. Hunting and hunting always hoping that the next capture would exorcise the inner demons.

This witch a creator of earthquakes had weakened the floor and the resulting crash killed his only chance at redemption. All he had to do was back down, but he couldn't be weak ever again. Now he was as good as dead, so much for strength. His sight was darkening and his ears were deaf with the rushing of blood exiting his body. He'd been smiling for a few minutes before he realized why. He hears them, Amara and Robyn, calling him toward them. He'd sighed breathing his last before dying. With his end the cavern they laid in became silent the dim light flickering before going out. And then-

"Robyn! Hurry up the witch is getting away! No, we don't have time for your excuses. If you don't want to come go back to the car and get out of the way!" The girl paused in shock at being called out so harshly. Amon turned around and continued onward. Robyn felt something like panic in her heart. "No, Amon please something isn't right!" The floor was already cracking under his weigh as he stood in the middle of the chamber. Running as fast as her legs could carry her she headed towards him. Before she was within five yards of him the floor gave. Dimly she heard someone screaming behind her.

Amon saw the faces of his team change to horror even as the sound of the cave in register with him. He saw Robyn throw out her hand in- entreatment as the ground sprung up around her. He had only seconds to think before he was falling arms and legs flailing. Looking to his right he recognized a black blur as Robyn. Then he was hitting the ground at thirty-five miles an hour. His right knee shattered, his left knee impaled by a falling rod while both legs were nearly dismembered by a large piece of shrapnel. A pile of debris fell around him with a large piece smashing his right wrist along with his watch. Smaller pieces rained down on his torso.

She saw his face harden as he yelled something. She couldn't hear beyond the roar of the floor's collapse. She reached out to him, but never made it. Her ankle was twisted out of socket. She fell like a stone her dress whipping around her. She felt herself to be crying, but she didn't care she only wanted to be with Amon. She never noticed when she hit the ground. Her left shoulder popped from its socket followed by the breaking of her spine in three places. Her abdominal cavity was severely damaged by a jagged shard of bone and a long, narrow rod rammed though the small of her back. She died instantly on impact her eyes focused on her heart's desire. And in her mind she thought maybe next time'. And then she faded away.


End file.
